


The Tea Tasters

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: Byakuren and Miko have a philosophical discussion through tea.
Kudos: 3





	The Tea Tasters

**Author's Note:**

> For some added context, read about the vinegar tasters.
> 
> I wrote this for Gensokyo Festival 2020 Day 17.

After Byakuren took a sip of tea, a disgusted expression hung on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Miko asked.

“It’s bitter.”

“Really?” Miko drank some tea and looked pleased. “I think it’s sweet.”

Byakuren stared at her. “You don’t actually believe that, do you?”

Miko just smiled as she reached for the milk. While Miko poured milk into her cup, Byakuren added more tea into hers. “I thought you said it was bitter.”

“I didn’t say I hated it.”

They finished the rest of their tea in silence.


End file.
